People who are so not who I thought they would be
by Katharina
Summary: Maria tells us about her live in her own twisted way.


People who are so not who I thought they would be  
  
You think you know somebody, but then suddenly you find out that you are wrong and that the person you thought you know is a completely different person. You think this is confusing?? Well, wait until I tell you more about my live.  
  
Everything was normal until my sophomore year at High School. I lived with my mom. My dad, who I now refer to as the biggest asshole in the world, left us when I was a small child (which is why he is an asshole): Anyway I got along just fine with my mom, even though I had this silly dream for the longest time, that my dad would come in a limo and take me and my mom out of Roswell, New Mexico. But eventually I grew out of that. Hey, I mean, I have a driver's license and a car, when I want to leave, I just go. Not that I would want anymore.  
  
Back to the things that had happen in my sophomore year. First of all, my best friend Liz got shot by some maniac in her parents' restaurant. But don't worry, she is fine right now. She got immediately healed by an alien. Yes, you heard right, an alien. See, there was this guy who went to the same school than us and had a crush on her for years. This guy, his name is Max, also happened to be an alien with special powers and a witness of the shooting. Of course he just had to help Liz.  
  
Well, the day he healed her the trouble started. I don't want to get into it right now, but you can imagine that live isn't very peaceful when three of your friends come from another planet (his sister and his best friend were aliens too). Anyway I eventually stopped panicking and got used to it. Then we all got into trouble with the FBI, some evil aliens called skins tried to kill us, and another alien girlie came to town, telling us that it was her destiny to be with Max. That was bad enough, since Liz was together with Max. They had the whole soul mate thing going on. But of course that wasn't all. She also said that Max's sister Isabel and Michael, Max's best friend and fellow alien, belonged together too. That was a real bummer because I unfortunately was in love with Michael. Even though our favorite aliens weren't fond of the whole destiny thing they decided to take a break and basically dumped us. Michael actually had the nerve to tell me he loved me just to walk away.  
  
Believe it or not, that's not my biggest problem right now. What can I tell you, always trust your mom to make things worse. She started dating the Sheriff. Just the thought of my mom dating is disgusting enough, but Sheriff Valenti also happened to be enemy No.1 at this time. Luckily at least the last part changed and he's actually helping our alien friends now. Nevertheless my mom and he were serious and a couple of months ago he proposed. Of course my mom said yes. Nobody asked me what I thought about that. They got married in a matter of weeks.  
  
And we moved together, in a bigger house. Now, I don't only live with my mom and stepdaddy, there's also Kyle, Sheriff Valenti's son and Lizzie's stalking ex-boyfriend as well as Tess, the alien queen of destiny, who lives with the Valenti's since her psycho alien watcher is dead.  
  
Now I'm back where I started. Sometimes people are not what you expect them to be. Kyle and Tess are the best example for that. I got this suspicion about one week ago. I came home late from Michael's (it was one of those rare weeks were he actually decided he could be with me). I knew my mom and Jim went out, so it didn't matter that it was way past my curfew. I was just about to climb the stairs when I hard a high scream. I froze. I just realized that it was Tess who had screamed when Kyle's bedroom door opened and he came out. I got distracted for a few seconds. He was only wearing his boxers and let's put it this way, the guy is pretty athletic. Anyway he didn't even notice me and hurried straight to Tess' bedroom. When I went by her door, which is on the way to my own bedroom, I swear I wasn't eavesdropping, I heard low voices. If I wouldn't know better I'd say Kyle was comforting Tess.  
  
Well that was weird, but I would have forgotten the incident, if it wasn't for the next night. I was awake lying in my bed musing about my sick relationship with spaceboy, when I heard Tess screaming. She obviously had a nightmare again. I briefly wondered if Mom and Jim didn't hear he, but then their bedroom is downstairs. Thank god I might add, because neither if us kids want to know what is happening in there. But Kyle seemed to have heard her, because seconds after her screaming I heard his door open. He obviously went again to comfort her.  
  
From tat moment I started watching them a little more closely. To say I was surprised at what I found out is an understatement. First of all Kyle actually seems to care a lot about Tess. Not only is he up every second night to comfort her when she has bad dreams, no he also seems to protect her on a daily basis. Those guys really spent a lot of time together.  
  
And Tess, Ms. Destiny, who doesn't care about earthlings and is even tougher than Teflon? Well she has nightmares for one thing. Big surprise that girl actually isn't just granite. And catch this, two days ago I saw her looking at Kyle like a lovesick teenager. Helloooooooooooo? What happened to "I'll always love my husband, King Max? I would swear she has a crush on Kyle. I should tell Liz, she would be happy. Or not, after all she broke up with Max and slept with Kyle, which I really didn't understand. Another one for my list. I will call the list "People who are so not who I thought they would be". Maybe I get Alex to put it on his homepage.  
  
But to be honest, I would probably get the number one spot on the list. I mean, just take this. I, Maria Deluca, am writing in this diary. I always thought this would be Liz's job, but here I am. But I think I should end for today, enough craziness for one entry.  
  
  
  
a\n  
  
I have a total writer's block and couldn't finish my other story. So I just wrote this, what happened to be in my mind. Tell me if you think it's complete nonsense or if you want me to continue it. 


End file.
